


Doubts

by Sivan325



Category: The Losers
Genre: AU, Community: flashslash, M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen had doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

Doubts

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing for the fun.

Losers - Cougar/Jensen

\--

The sky was ready to set for today, as Cougar stared at the red orange sky.

To say that Jensen has conscience was understanding. Everything that he said or did show something on the real man inside of him. With that Cougar had no doubt.

No matter how many men will stand between him and his lover, he will kill them all, just to be with Jensen.

In the dim light of the room where Jensen worked on his laptop, Cougar noticed that something bothered him, and yet he couldn't figure what it was.

He walked toward him, his hand embracing softly the old scar on his tainted skin across the tattoo they made some time ago, as the war grew them.

"Jensen, what is it, mi Amor?" Cougar asked him as he sat beside him, noticed though that Jensen's eyes weren't at his laptop at all.

"Do you really love me?" Jensen asked not daring to stare at the sniper's eyes.

Cougar moved his hand to raise Jensen's chin, not believing for what he was hearing, he faced his lover, showing all the love from his eyes, he replied softly, "You are the only one that holding my heart, mi Amor."

With that Cougar sealed it with a passionate kiss that stopped any doubt from the techie.

_Flashslash 3: Set 1 - skin conscience orange light_


End file.
